Exorcist
by Independent Angel
Summary: Summery inside. Samantha is a girl who's possessed. She needs help. Will anyone help? She's an angel who needs to breakawy. She's a Waker of the Devil. Will Peter accept to help? Peter X OC R&R pls
1. Scream

-1**I was thinking about the movie, "The Exorcism of Emily Rose", and thought what Peter would have done to save a girl who was diagnosed with something. Well, here it is! Please read and review, and no flames, please. Peter X OC. Not Emily!**

**By the way, Peter's back in our world! YAY! (For now)**

**Chapter 1**

So many bloodcurdling screams. So many faces…hunting for her. Demons to be exact. What has she done to make them so mad? Why Samantha Felting?

Her secret needed to be kept secret. Only at night shall her seeing begin. She needed someone to help her. Someone who wouldn't care if she had an illness. Who?

It was pouring rain, and Samantha burst out of her home, screaming in horror. They were after her, seeking to destroy her, for no reason. It was just like that. She wore a white polo, a black mini skirt, white stockings, only up to her knees, black shoes, and a black tie.

Samantha screamed, horrified, without anyone helping. Thunderbolts crashed, just making the scene worst. Many unfortunate events have happened for her. The demons killed her mother, and her father was murdered ; by her. The demons possessed her, making it look like she did it. She can't control herself. She can't live her life the way she wants to.

Samantha ran, trying to run away from those monsters. The night was so dark, making her lose balance, and tripped. Samantha turned sharply, "seeing" a black demon about to strike her. She screamed again, but this time someone _did_ help her.

A boy about 16 ran towards her, concerned why she was screaming. "Are you okay?" He asked fretful. He had a British accent, so Samantha knew he was born around here.

The boy looked into her brown eyes. They were full with fear, and misery. Her vision returned, making a tree look back at her, and wanting to kill.

She screamed again, facing the tree. Her shriek scared the boy. He thought for a moment, then carried her into the house.

Samantha had gone unconscious, with all the faces of concerns. There was a teenage girl, a 12 year old boy, and an 8 year old female. "What's wrong?" Asked the eldest female. "I don't know. She screamed when she looked at an old tree, then went unconscious!"

The 16 year old boy put Samantha on the couch. Both teens were soaked. "What are you going to do?" Asked the little girl. "I don't know that, either. I guess, we take care of her." He sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

Samantha fluttered her eyes open. She gasped when she saw a boy leaning over her. He smiled. "Are you okay?" Samantha nodded. "I'm Peter Pevensie." Samantha smiled. "I'm Samantha Felting. Err, why am I here?" She asked.

"You screamed so many times, I went to check out what it is, and found you lying on the ground, screaming at nothing."

Samantha narrowed her eyes. "There was something! There was a man, with a silver hook! Didn't you see him?" Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry, Samantha. There was nothing. The creepy part was that you screamed at a tree!"

"It stared at me. Those eyes -AAAHH!" Samantha screamed, when a boy had entered the room. He jumped. "What is happening?" He asked. Samantha panted. Tears were forming, as if something was going to get her. She screamed one more time, and tried to cover her face. Peter stared at her. All of a sudden, a deep scratch had formed on Samantha's cheek.

Samantha fell back, with her hand on her cheek. It stung, so badly. The fear disappeared and she relaxed. "What just happened?" Peter requested, with his eyes open wide. "That same man! He came to get me!"

Peter stood up, very concerned. "There was no man! It was just Edmund, coming in." "No, it wasn't. Someone appeared in front of me, and scratched me."

Peter moved her hand, and looked at the cut. "It's deep, but it'll heal." A tall girl came in. "I heard a scream. What was it about?" Peter looked at her. "It was Samantha."

The girl came towards Samantha, and introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Susan Pevensie, and this is Edmund, and Lucy."

"I'm Samantha Felting. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't really think your brother can see, what I'm seeing." Susan looked at Peter. "What is she talking about, Peter?" She asked.

"I don't think it's me. I think it you, Samantha. Susan, she's seeing things, I don't know what, like a man with a hook, and a tree with a freighting face, coming to get her." Samantha frowned, knowing what he meant.

Susan looked at the upset Samantha. "Are you, okay?" She asked slowly. "Peter's right. He's not the one with the problem ; I am." Edmund looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Samantha closed her eyes. "I'm possessed by demons. I can see them, and feel. I know who's going to die. They use me. I've killed. I've betrayed. But they weren't me. It was them! Nobody believes me, ever! I'm a stupid puppet, used for murder! I'm a serial killer! I'm wanted!"

Peter was frozen dead. Samantha being a killer? No. That couldn't have been. "Who have you killed?" He asked, cautiously. "My parents. But they it wasn't me! Those demons have haunted me since I was 5! I cannot control my life ; MY OWN!" Samantha broke to tears.

He black hair covered her face. Samantha looked outside of the window. She screamed, so loud. Peter jumped. More tears have fallen, she started heavy breathing, and screamed again. Peter took her arm, making Samantha look at him. She screamed louder.

_WHAT HAPPENED? HIS EYES ARE ALL WHITE, WITH HUGE FANGS! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!_


	2. No one can help

-1**Chapter 2**

It was morning, with the beautiful sun. Samantha woke up, finding Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy on the ground, still sleeping. Samantha smiled. Thankfully, at day, she was free of the demons, and could control her life. But, now the demons have figured that out, she cannot do everything. There are restrictions.

_She cannot fall in love - if she kisses, the demons will spread to another being._

_She cannot wear any crosses - that weakens the demons, and is she does, she will die._

_She must keep the silver "demon" bracelet - it keeps them from escaping and killing everyone in an instant_

_She must rest at day. Night time is her opening, which means that she's "nocturnal". _

Those 4 were major burdens. She cannot do anything normal people do. Peter woke up with a yawn, and found Samantha smiling. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine at day, but my vision returns at night."

Peter frowned. He sat beside her, while looking at her sad face. "It's a burden?" He asked. Samantha nodded. "I can't do things normal people do. I'm a monster." Peter shook his head. "No, you're not. You're only possessed." "I can still sense them. They're lurking. Hunting. They're going to make me kill."

His blue eyes twinkled at the light. "You're going to be free. I promise." Samantha smiled. Peter noticed her sliver bracelet. He saw faces moving around. He jumped, then looked around the ceiling. Nothing was there. "Those things are looking at us," He told Samantha. Samantha looked up, and asked, "How do you know?"

"Your bracelet," He said, pointing at it. She looked, then gasped. "Oh, no! This cannot be happening!" Susan woke up, asking, "What is happening?"

Peter looked at her. "I can see those things." Susan's eyes widened. "What?" She rushed to Samantha. "How?" Samantha had fear in her eyes again. "My bracelet." Susan looked, and saw fearsome faces looking at her. Susan screamed, so scared. She panted, and yelled, "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

Samantha felt so upset. "I'm a person. I don't know why I'm possessed, and many priests have done exorcism on me, but the demons always find a way to come back."

Lucy woke up, hearing everything. "Poor you, Sam." Samantha formed tears. "I don't belong here."

Edmund was awake, half asleep, but told them, "She needs to see Aslan." Peter nodded in agreement. "He could help you!" "Who's Aslan?" Samantha asked. "The great lion, who rules over Narnia, as well as I do, and Susan, Ed, and Lucy."

"You mean, you guys are royal?" She asked, astonished. Lucy nodded. "Yes, we are." Susan smiled.

Samantha smiled, and looked at Peter. He nodded, and took her hand. "Where are we going?" Samantha asked. "You'll see. Just keep your eyes closed." Samantha closed her eyes, and wondering what he was going to do to her.

A door had swung open, and she knew they had entered somewhere empty. "Okay, open your eyes. There was a wooden wardrobe, in front of her. "What about it." Peter smiled. "Go inside it. You'll see."

"What about you?" Questioned Samantha. "I'll come later. Just go!" He said. Samantha opened the doors, and climbed inside. She walked farther, wondering why she was inside. She then tripped over something, and landed with a thud. She gasped and found herself on a green field. She gasped, so surprised. "Where am I?" She asked herself. "Welcome to Narnia!" Samantha turned around and found Peter standing in front of her.

Samantha screamed suddenly, with tears forming in her eyes. "GO AWAY!" her breath was heavy, and she started backing away. Peter turned around, and found nothing. It was probably him. He then heard scraping bark, and found marks everywhere. "Samantha!" Peter yelled.

He ran after her, grabbing her arm. They both crashed to the ground, with Peter on top of her. "Sam! What's happening?" He questioned. Samantha screamed in horror again, and tears fell out. Peter held Samantha close to his body. Samantha whimpered with fear, but soon relaxed. She then heard a roar, which made her jump. "What is that?" She asked.

A great lion had came out of the bushes. "I heard a scream. What was it?" The lion asked. Peter frowned, still holding Samantha, but with one arm. "It was Sam, Aslan."

"Samantha? The possessed one?" Samantha gasped. "How do you know?" "I am Aslan the great. I know everything. You have seek me to ask me to release you?" Samantha nodded. "I cannot do it."

Samantha's spirit dropped. "I knew it. No one can help me." She said.


	3. Betrayal

-1**Any one who gives flames on the review gets a whip on the ass. **

**Chapter 3**

Samantha tossed everywhere on her bed. Peter had brought her to the great palace, but the visions had returned. She tried not to scream, but it was true - whatever she saw, happened. Her only question was why did Peter care for her when she was a killer?

Samantha closed her eyes shut, trying not to open them. She shivered violently, just trying to kept those creatures out. Samantha opened her eyes. Nothing was there. She climbed out of bed, but she could not see anything. Samantha looked through her bracelet ; still nothing. Where were the demons?

Samantha found the window, and stared down ; it was a long way down. Her black hair covered her face, then her skin stared going green. Her nails turned old black, with eye pockets drooping down. She transformed slowly, into one of those things - into a creature. She hissed, and walked out the door. Her eyes were completely black, making her look like the grudge.

She placed her finger nails on the wall and walked. It was humanly impossible to scrape cement off with only fingernails, but Samantha did it. Her trails covered the walls, and floors. Samantha was now part of the "undead".

She then stared to climb the walls, then to the ceiling. She stuck on, easily. Samantha hissed once more, and headed to the throne room.

Empty.

Samantha walked into the darkness, and found the guard sleeping. She hissed once, and the guard woke up. "Aah! Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I'm right over here…" Samantha hissed. He had startled shocks, then tried to strike anywhere. Samantha grabbed his throat, and squeezed it. "You're going to regret anything you've done good."

"W-what have I d-done g-good?" He asked, nervously. "Protecting that s-stupid king." Samantha hissed. He shivered by the feeling of her hand. It was so clammy, so damp. All of a sudden, the light turned on, and Samantha screamed of pain. She let go of the guard, and started to cover her eyes.

The guard gasped by the look of that demon. She hissed, but then Samantha collapsed and turned back to her normal self.

Many security had rounded her off, while Peter walked between them. "She tried to kill me!" The guard screamed. Samantha looked at her hands - the insignia was on there. She gasped, then looked at the furious Peter. His arms were crossed, while tapping his fingers - he was looking for an explanation. "You have every right to be mad at me, but I didn't do it!" Samantha yelled.

Peter sighed. "I can't believe you this time, Sam." Samantha frowned. "Then why did you believe me when I told you those demons possessed me, and they killed my parent?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm not believing you this time. You tried to kill him." "And you believe him, why? You didn't see it with your own eyes. You didn't see me. You didn't see why I'm here! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!" Samantha rose her voice.

Peter crossed his arms again. "I saw you, alright. I watched it. I heard. I turned on the lights. The moment I turned on the lights, you were grabbing that man's neck."

"If you saw me, then describe how I looked like." Samantha taunted. "Green skin, black eyes, old finger nails, and all of that combined, you looked like a demon. I should of never trusted you. You saw demons because you are one."

Samantha gasped. "I'm not a demon! You know that!" Peter made a fist. "I know very well that I cannot trust you." Samantha formed tears. "I now know why your siblings hate you."

Peter walked towards her, and grabbed her arm. "They said nothing."

Samantha shook her head. "You're the one they hate. You don't trust. WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU SO I CAN TELL YOU MY SECRET?" Peter frowned deeper. He looked at her bracelet, trying to see if those creatures were looking at them. "You're not screaming," He told her. "Yes, I know. I'm not telling you if they're there anymore."

Peter was furious, then had strunken her on the cheek. Samantha's head was tilted, and she didn't move. Samantha touched her cheek ; it stung so badly.

_Why did he do this to me? I thought I could trust him, but I can't. He's another backstabber._

Samantha formed tears. Peter finally let go of her arm, and told the guard to go. Peter left, without looking back.

This was betrayal.


	4. Unwritten

-1**Chapter 4**

Samantha couldn't take her life. She needed to do something that would take away her pain. An angel, or some sort of friend. Not human, of course. They were not helpful, or comforting. She needed someone to stop this chaos, and help her be a normal person.

Samantha didn't know how to go back to her world, so she stayed. Every morning she would pray for forgiveness of her murders. She didn't want to do it, she didn't do it.

One morning, Samantha got out of bed, still thinking of her horrible life. She went outside, into the soft, summer breeze. She walked to a hilltop, where she would look into the long, narrow river and wish that someone would stop this. Someone, though, did hear her prayers, and mostly her crying.

Aslan crawled up to her, knowing why she was crying. This had happened so many times. He had tried to comfort her, and told her why Peter was acting like this. She would turn her head, still having tears in her eyes, but soon was relieved that someone tried to help her.

"Why are you helping me? I'm possessed, and there's nothing anyone can do." Aslan shook his head. "No, that is not true. This was your prayer, and you wanted someone to help, someone who would try to take those demons away. Why do you deny it, when you need it?" He asked. Samantha felt so guilty. "You're the only one who helps. Peter betrayed, and I'll just kill. What is wrong with me?" She stared to cry.

"Nothing, sweet child. You didn't want this to happen, and you tried to stop it. Do you see what wonderful things you have done in your past? You were possessed because Satan hated your good deeds, so he tried to stop you. But the one thing I'm so impressed about is that every morning you get up, and keep on trying to free yourself. I have never seen anyone done that in a very long time."

Samantha felt better, and surprised. She's only like this because she's been kind. Her deeds have not made her a whole demon, and she has a chance of freeing herself.

"I've never thought of it that way," She admitted. "I've been thinking how to free myself so long, I haven't thought why I'm like this."

Aslan smiled. "You now know the truth. No one can free you, but yourself." Samantha looked at the ground. "But how?" She asked.

"You'll know when the time is right. In the most depressing event to happen, you will be free."

Samantha gasped. "You mean all these horrible things I've done isn't the worst?" Aslan nodded. Samantha formed tears. "But that only means the devil wants you dead because of the greatest, and not to mention kindest, deed of all." Aslan comforted her. "So every time I do something bad, is the revenge for what I have done good."

Aslan nodded. "Yes, that is true." "I have done many bad things, and I'm going to end it. I have to think about how to stop the devil."

The great lion nodded in agreement. "Everything you have done is what others want to do - fight against the Satan." Samantha thought about this. "So I'm like a heroine?"

Aslan nodded, chuckling. "Yes, something like that." Samantha looked at the river. "My life is unwritten. No one can control my life, but me."

"No one else can see what you see. You control you life, starting today, " Aslan added. Samantha smiled. "What good deed have I done to make Satan so mad, and make me possessed?" She asked.

"The time when you said you'd do anything to keep your parents alive," Aslan answered. "The devil grew mad when I said that? And ever since he's had a grudge against me? That is stupid!"

Aslan laughed. "Yes, but any good deed weakens the devil." Samantha was now determined. "So, all I have to do is make my last good deed, and everything will be all over?" Aslan shook his head. "Not really. When you are brave enough, the devil will come out, and you must face him. You must finally finish what he has started upon you."

Samantha frowned, but smiled. "I'll be ready, when I choose."


	5. Our Last Waker

-1**Chapter 5**

Samantha thought over the conversation that night, and realized that was a good deed. Demons would come back to haunt her, and she would probably kill another innocent being. Samantha opened her eyes, and found the hooked man in front of her. She screamed, and jumped out of bed. She ran into the hallway, and ran anywhere but the throne room.

_No one can control me. I have every right to stop this._

She ran faster, but couldn't control it. She screamed so laud, probably everyone in the palace heard it. She ran everywhere, just trying to get away from the beast. The hall got darker, as pitch black inserted itself. No sound, no footsteps, no light, no anything.

Her breathing was the only sound. Samantha bit her lip. She tried to be quiet, but fear was getting in the way. Sweat rolled down her face, and she finally touched the wall. It felt weird, like liquid. There was cloth, and something soft. Samantha froze.

The lights all of a sudden flicked on, making her scream. She slowly turned around, but her eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. He shouldn't of died. Samantha panicked, then screamed the loudest she could.

She fell to the floor, backing away from the hanged man. Blood was everywhere. She kept going backwards, until she came to a stop. Samantha slowly looked up, and found a tall man with a hook on his right hand behind her. His eyes were completely white, which made her scream. The man rose up his right hook, and tried to stab.

She did everything to keep this thing away from her. She kept screaming for anyone to hear.

_No one can control. I'm only trying to be kill because of the good deeds I have done. _

She grew confidence and ran. She found herself facing in dead end. Samantha screamed, panicking. She wobbled a doorknob, trying to get in. Samantha hit the door, while looking back. She found him walking closer, and closer. His footsteps echoed through the hall. She looked at his eyes, and had thought of something…

_I don't' care if I die anymore. I have done so many good deeds. It's finally time for the world to stop suffering._

She squeezed the doorknob, and shook it. She let go, and looked at the hooked man. He rose up his hand, and aimed for her heart. Samantha gasped, knowing she was going to die at age 15. Tears formed, and her breathing was slow. She shut her eyes, waiting for the stab.

Instead, she heard the door open, and felt someone's hand grabbing her. She flew inside a room, but unconscious.

_Did someone just save my life? Who is it? And why do they care if I survive or not? _

Samantha slowly fluttered her eyes. She got up, dizzy, from everything. "Are you okay?" Someone asked.

Samantha recognized that voice - it had a British accent, and it sounded like a guy. She turned around slowly, and found Peter Standing behind her. Samantha rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you care?"

"Because I can't bare to watch someone die because they've done good deeds, and someone's trying to stop her," Peter told her. Samantha frowned. "How do you know I've done good?" "Aslan spoke to me, this morning. He told me why your possessed, and how brave you are trying to fight." Samantha smiled.

"Yes, but I'm not that great. I'm not that brave." Peter sighed. "Do you know why that demon is the only one following you, Sam?" Samantha shook her head, in wonder. "No, I don't."

"That demon has killed, like you. He was once a person, possessed by Satan. He tried to free himself, but couldn't because he had doubt in his heart. He didn't believe anyone could help, and he didn't believe he did good deeds. Samantha, your almost like him, but you can trust anyone. You seek for help, but the thing that he's hunting you, is because you have doubt in your heart, as well."

Samantha looked down to the floor. "You mean I must have faith, hope and anything that possible to survive? You mean, _I have to _live?"

Peter nodded. "You're not a demon, or a person. You're an angel."

Samantha smiled. "Yes, but angels don't have demons hunting her." Peter laughed. He looked at her, still thinking about the night when she tried to kill a guard. "Sam, on that night, I'm really sorry. I, I didn't know who to trust, who to care about."

Samantha smiled. "You're forgiven. The only thing I have to worry about is how to finish off the devil." Peter sat on his bed. "You mean when he comes back, grants 3 wishes, and if you-"

"What? What are you talking about?" Samantha said, in panic.

"Well, there's a time when the devil comes back to the possessed one, and tries to make the 'Waker' wish 3 wishes. Once the 3rd wish is granted, Satan comes to Earth and rule. He chooses another Waker, with the old Waker dead. Satan kills friends, family, anything just for you to ask for a wish. The only way for the wishes to stop, and for the devil to disappear is if the Waker dies before making 3rd wish."

Samantha was dead frozen. "You mean I'm a Waker? Why called a 'Waker'?" "Because you have awakened the devil for the 3 wishes. It's harsh, you know."

Samantha frowned, forming tears. "Sam, you have to choose your wishes wisely. Calling angels was the best one ever made." Samantha looked to his eyes. "Did the Waker die?" Peter nodded, sadly. "She did. This time, you have to stop it. You're our only hope. You're the last Waker."


	6. Night of the Waker

-1**I hope you guys still like the story…sorry if it's too long!**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Waker…Only one left…Will anyone help her…_

The thoughts of Samantha Felting's had spread through. She was going to die. She didn't want to. But she had to save everyone. Samantha was walking in the forest, still imprisoned by the Devil.

She couldn't take it - she needed for this to end, tonight. Her heart knew it was her turn to die. So many demons capturing her, tormenting, and Samantha couldn't do anything about it - until now. She slowly walked to the field, enjoying her last stay.

She prayed for help, hoping that everyone will be okay. As she prayed, thoughts of the hooked man appeared, weakening her. "Get out of my head!" She commanded. It wouldn't go.

"Sam?" Somebody said. She quickly opened her eyes. "What?" It was Peter. Of course it was. He was always looking after her. "You commanded someone to get out," He said, concerned. "I can see them at day, now." She said, with tears.

"The awakening is today, you know," Samantha added. Peter froze. "What?" "You heard me. That devil is coming." Peter looked at her. "How do you know?" Samantha sighed. "Peter, I'm the Waker of the Devil. I'm supposed to know."

"You're not whole Waker. You're also angel." Samantha sighed again. "Yes, but I'm a Waker. I'm only getting visions. Separated. I can see him talking to the Hooked Man, commanding him to protect me, to make sure I'm here to those wishes." Peter narrowed his eyes. "So, you know?" Samantha nodded.

"I have to help," Peter told Samantha. "No! You can't! Satan will kill you! I promise - I won't make those wishes!" She promised. Peter shook his head. "No, You have to make 2 wishes! Make them wise. Please! It's the only way I can do for betraying you!"

Samantha looked down. Something was there - something that didn't belong to her. Samantha tilted her head, then realized it was a shadow - not hers. It wasn't Peter's either. Samantha gasped and screamed. She ran while grabbing Peter's arm. "What?" He called.

"It's the Hooked Man! We have to go!" Samantha yelled. "But that Man can't hurt you! He's supposed to protect you!" Samantha looked at him, then said, "Peter, do you think a Psychopath Maniac will do everything Satan says? No. He wouldn't, Peter. He will kill me. He doesn't care if Satan succeeds or not. He's going to kill us - AAAHH!"

Peter took her hand and ran. "Can you see him?" He yelled back. "Yeah, and he's mad!" Samantha tripped over, knocking Peter down. She looked over, and saw a faded hook about to strike her. She slightly her a voice, saying to her, "Waker of the Devil, this is your death!"

Samantha gasped, but in a millisecond, a slim arrow had shot right at it. Samantha gasped, but Peter smiled.

_Who's is that?_

Samantha thought. She hook disappeared, and Samantha looked to the direction of where the arrow came to. Peter laughed. "Oh, thank you, Susan!"

She smiled, and behind her was Edmund and Lucy. Samantha smiled. "I thought I was going to die, but I didn't!" She exclaimed. Susan frowned. "But death is a good thing," Susan told her. "For a Waker." Samantha frowned. "I knew it. The only thing this wonderful world needs is, me dead." Peter shook his head. "No. There were worst things." "I highly doubt that, you know. I'm going to bring evil. I'm a Waker."

Lucy hugged her. "We'll figure something out, Sam." Samantha smiled. "Thanks, Lucy."

It was now night, at 8:46 pm. Samantha sighed, but knew it was time. Samantha walked to Peter's bedroom, and knocked. "Peter? Are you there?" He opened the door. He smiled at the look of her face. "I can't believe your going. It's too much. Isn't there another way?"

Peter let her in the room. Samantha formed tears, but held them back. "I'm sorry, Peter. But an Angel of the Heavens must die form earth, somehow, sometime."

(A/N) OK! Please review! No flames. I got this idea of the Waker of the Devil and the Angel of the Heavens by reading this spiritual book, and blah, blah, blah. I'll update soon! Promise!


	7. Satan's arrival

-1**Go away if you don't like romance stuff. That was a warning.**

**Chapter 8**

"I've been seeing so many demons for such a long time. It's time for the me to stop it," Samantha told him. "Yeah, I know. But I can't imagine how the world will be like without you. I can't lose you. You were someone I could rely on, though you saw, well, you know."

Samantha nodded. "It's too difficult to think this through." Shadows moved nearer Samantha. Peter trembled. "So much for my happy ending," Samantha said, teary. She gasped, seeing so many demons starting to gather around her. "He's coming near."

Peter walked towards her, holding her hand. "I'm afraid that you'll fade away from my life."

Samantha looked at the window. Fear came into her heart. Peter came closer to her, as Samantha looked into his eyes. "I'm going to die."

Peter shook his head. "No, something's going to work out." Samantha closed her eyes. She didn't believe that. But if it did, then she would be able to live happily. Without notice, Peter had leaned near her. "No, Peter! We can't!" She gasped. "Why not?" He asked, confused.

"If I ever kiss, this will pass to you," Samantha looked at the window. "It doesn't matter. That way, I can help you. There is a possibility of you surviving." Samantha's eyes formed tears. "Samantha, what if there was someone there to help you…" Samantha saw demons going around her.

She looked into his eyes. He really wanted to help. Samantha leaned to him, and as there lips touched, a shock went though Peter's head. His eyes were closed. He knew he would be able to see those demons. He could finally help her, truly.

Samantha pulled away, still finding Peter's eyes closed. "Are you sure you should see them?"

Peter nodded. Samantha screamed. Peter's eyes automatically opened his eyes. Peter gasped, finding a man standing in front of both of them. Samantha frowned.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, Samantha. You shouldn't be kissing boys." "And you shouldn't be haunting Samantha!" Peter shouted. Satan smirked. "Ah, I see you are going to protect Samantha Felting? Don't worry. I'm just here to grant Sam's dearest wishes."

"I'm not going to say anything!" She shouted. Peter's eyes widened. He grabbed her arm and ran out the door. "Peter! I have to stop the demons!" She shouted to him. "We have to alarm Susan, Edmund, and Lucy! They'll be killed!" Samantha made him stop. "Not unless I wish." Satan appeared behind her. "I wish Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and Peter would to never be touched by you, and your demons," Samantha said, having tears.

Satan sighed. "Clever girl." He whisked his hand in the air, but nothing appeared. She turned around. "If you touch any of them, that means my first wish doesn't count."

Satan grinned. "Yes, I know. But now you have 2 wishes, you pathetic little girl." Peter grabbed her arm, and ran into Susan's room. Susan screamed in horror. "Peter! Samantha!" Samantha had tears. "You're safe. But not me," She told her. "What do mean?" Susan asked. "I wished that all four of you guys to be untouchable." Susan hugged her. "You're so sweet, but all of us are help you."

Peter screamed. Susan narrowed her eyes. "You can see them?" Samantha took Susan's hand, and ran. "Peter kissed me, so he can see them, as well!"

They ran to a room, and locked it shut. "Peter, can you see any demons?" Susan asked. "Not right now." Samantha smiled. "What if I wish for-" Peter covered her mouth. "Do not say anything about wishing!"

Susan nodded. "It might just grant." Samantha frowned. "Where's Lucy and Ed?" Susan gasped. "Downstairs!" Peter sighed. "They're safe. Sam, you wished for no harm, remember?" Samantha looked around the room. "You guys, get armor, shields, anything. We're going to fight back."

Samantha opened cabinets, and took a sword out. The belt was with it, so she put it around her chest. Susan took her arrows, as Peter took both sword and shield. Samantha found a strap, and a little dagger. She placed it on her left foot.

Peter found Lucy's old beads, and put it in a small bag. Susan took some rope and wrapped it around her waist. Samantha grinned.

"Satan's going to eat shit."


	8. 2nd wish

-1A bit of humor included! No flames for the words!

**Chapter 8**

With all the weaponry, Samantha smiled at how much Susan and Peter cared for her. Susan had prepared one arrow to shoot. Peter kicked the door open, and heard someone scream - a male. Samantha frowned. "Damn. Think it's Ed?"

Peter shrugged. Susan rolled her eyes. "If it was Ed, stupidity will have already taken his life," Peter told the girls. "Ok, we have to stop being afraid, and get this kind of fun, for more confidence." Samantha nodded in agreement.

"Let's feed the devil crap!" Susan laughed. The three moved around the hall, with Samantha frowning a lot. Peter sliced some doorknobs off. "Why'd you do that?" Susan asked. "I don't know. I felt like it. You have a problem with that?" Samantha rolled her eyes. Satan all of a sudden came forward to them.

The 3 teens took out their weapons. "Oh, that's so cute. You're going to kill me!" He joked. Samantha narrowed her eyes. "You're going down, bastard." "How dare you say that!" Satan yelled, outraged.

Satan whisked in his own sword, and stared a fight with her. "Guys, a little help would be nice!" Peter tried to cut his head off. "Jeeze, this guy has a mental problem! Leave her alone!"

Samantha formed tears - Satan pulled her hair. "Pull your own hair, goddamn it!"

Samantha punched his stomach and ran. "That was the scariest thing I've done!" She admitted. Peter tripped. Susan gasped, "Peter!" Satan smiled. "Die!" He yelled out, plunging the sword into the demon's stomach." Samantha grabbed Peter's arm, and ran. "Are you sure he's dead, Peter?" Susan asked.

Samantha panted. "He's not dead. Well, technically he is, but you can't die again." Susan screamed, frustrated. "So that bastard can't die?"

Samantha nodded. "Damn!" Peter yelled. "Shut up! He'll hear you!" Susan said. Samantha closed her eyes. "I wish we had a guardian angel helping us."

Peter gasped. A white mist flowed and an angel appeared. The angel looked at Peter, and went inside of him. Peter fell to the ground, but was awaken by Samantha. "Peter, are you ok?"

"My name's not Peter," he spoke. Samantha looked at him. "My name's Michael."

Susan gasped. Samantha's eyes were widened. "Michael?" "Yes?" "When is my friend coming back?"

He stared at her. "Whenever this monstrous demon goes away. Are you Samantha Felting?" He asked.

Samantha nodded. "You stared this all?" Samantha gasped. "I'm the Waker of the Devil." Susan looked at her 'brother'. Satan slowly walked towards Samantha.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Well, well, Samantha. You have one wish left. What will it be?"

Samantha didn't say anything. She grabbed Susan's arm, and ran. "Michael! Come on!" He ran after her, getting away from the devil.

They ran outside, where the sun was rising. Susan looked at her. "Why are we here?" Michael answered, "Because this is like a weakness. Demons like dark, angels like light." Samantha took all directions. Her tears were getting heavier. "I can't make another wish. I didn't mean to say that!" Susan frowned. "What happened to Peter?" Michael looked at her. "He is alright."

Samantha sighed. "Susan, you have to make sure no one is torturing Edmund and Lucy. Michael and I will stop Satan." Susan nodded. "Good luck, both of you."

Michael looked at Samantha's face. "You're half Angel." "What?" She asked gently. "You have a very beautiful face. You also have the face of the Angel of the Heavens. She's like the high guardian."

Samantha looked at his eyes. Instead to blue, they were hazel. "I know I'm an angel, but I don't feel like one." Michael stepped in front of her. "No matter what you feel, you are what you are."

Samantha smiled. "You sound like Peter. Always making me feel better." Michael smiled. "Thank you."

A deep, loud voice echoed through the palace. "_YOUR LAST WISH, SAMANTHA FELTING!" _

Samantha gasped. She ran anywhere. Michael grabbed her hand. "He can't hurt you. He has to save you."

Samantha shook her head. "He's going to kill me, eventually." She hugged him. "I have to say good bye to Peter." "He hears every word you are saying. He's feeling everything I feel."

Samantha formed tears. "Peter, I know you're in there. I just want you to never forget me. Don't let us fade away."

Samantha broke down to tears. Michael put his hand on her shoulder. "He's never going to forget you. You're going to survive."

Samantha shook her head. "No, I'm not. But my spirit will, in his heart."


	9. Sacrifice

-1**(A/N) All the humor evaporates…**

**Chapter 9**

It was about 11:36 am, with Samantha trying to run away from her last wish. Her new angel, Michael tried to talk how they were going to get rid of Satan, but Samantha formed tears.

"Nobody dies but I'm stressed out," she said. Michael stared at her face. "What?" "You're so beautiful…"

Samantha smiled. "I'm going to lose everything I wanted." Michael frowned. "There's a possibility you'll figure it out, you know." "All this time I've been thinking how I would be free, then I wind up hold a huge burden and have to wish 3 wishes to save the world."

The two were at the roof, staring out of the to the beautiful Narnia. "Narnia is going to crumble. The real world will be free."

Michael looked at her. "I can see demons. I could see the Satan. Why?" Samantha looked at him, then told him about the kiss.

"He desperately wanted to help me. It was like I was the only one." Michael smiled. "He really likes you."

Samantha nodded, but screamed in complete horror. Michael found the sword, and pointed it at Satan. "Relax, I just want the last wish!" Samantha stood up. "Leave me alone. I'm figuring out what to wish for!"

Satan laughed. "You have 30 minutes." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Samantha wiped her tears. She looked over Narnia again.

"Can someone explain to me why I'm the Waker?" Michael sighed. "I was afraid you'd ask that question."

Samantha looked at the ground. "Why am I like this?"

"Well, since you are the Angel of the Heavens, Satan was outraged that we had a pure soul. He tried to stop this, so he took you. You were turned into human, and here you are now."

Samantha groaned. "So that's how I turned like this? Then, he was outraged again when I told my parents that I would do anything for them to live?"

Michaels nodded.

The puff of smoke blew. Samantha screamed, then saw the devil. "Time's up!"

He grabbed Michael's neck, and choked him. "Die, you pathetic angel!"

"Let him go!" Samantha commanded. "Well, he's not your Peter, is he?"

Samantha's tears rolled down her cheek. "Make a wish!" Satan grabbed a sword and threatened the he would kill Michael.

"Please! Let him go!" "No! I will never!" Satan laughed.

Michael did everything to set himself free. Samantha cried.

What was she supposed to do?

She didn't wanted to make that stupid wish, or else darkness will cover Narnia forever.

"Let him go or I'll never make that fucking wish!"

Satan grabbed Michael's throat, and aimed the sword at his heart. "You must make that wish! That's in the testaments!"

Samantha looked at the beautiful Narnia, and walked to the ledge. Both feet were on the ledge. "Unless the Waker dies before the last wish."

Michael gasped. "No you can't!" Satan growled. "Listen to your angel! Don't jump!" Samantha formed tears.

"What I decide is my life." Satan let go of Michael, and ran towards Samantha. She closed her eyes, and jumped off the ledge.


	10. Fade away

-1**Chapter 10**

She was supposed to fall. She was supposed to do something right for once. This time, she didn't. It wasn't her fault.

Satan grabbed her arm, just around her elbow. Samantha gasped, angry about what he tried to do. Michael noticed the sword across his chest, and threw it Samantha.

Tears were falling. She cut off the arm, but it did nothing - great. He can't be hurt.

Samantha tried everything to release herself. Michael couldn't do anything. It was between from her and the devil.

Samantha closed her eyes and thought of Peter, who was practically the only one who tried to help her.

"I wish…" Samantha stared. Satan was thrilled. "I wish that you would die, not being able to destroy the world, both Narnia and Earth, and you would never have to pick another Waker of the Devil."

Satan screamed, blood curling. Fire had stared on his legs, and climbed up to his body.

His eyes were as red as the pure evil was inside of him. His right hand burned up, which was the one that was holding Samantha.

She fell, not being afraid to die. Samantha didn't scream, or frowned. She smiled.

Michael was released, and Peter dropped to the ground. He looked up, and ran to the ledge. Samantha was on the ground, looking up at him. "Samantha!" He cried out.

Peter ran down to the field. It was almost afternoon, but he didn't care, and ran to Samantha. She was breathing roughly, barely alive.

Tears formed in Peter's eyes. "Don't leave me alone, Samantha! You can't! Please!" Peter pleaded. Samantha whispered in his ear, something he had never thought someone would say to him.

"You're my everything, that I wanted. Make sure I don't fade away in you life. Peter, I love you!"

Her cheeks were paling up, looking lifeless. Tears dropped from Peter's eyes. "This can't be happening…"

He stared out to the beautiful place, looking desperate. Peter stroked her hair. "Take care, Samantha."

Peter looked up. He swore he heard someone call his name. He looked around, seeing nobody. "Peter! Over here! Look up!"

It was a female voice. Peter did what he was told, and found Susan with Edmund and Lucy. "Oh, no! Peter, what happened to Sam?"

Lucy asked, getting teary. Edmund was upset. "She killed herself! I can't believe this!"

Susan broke to tears. "She died anyway? Peter, what did you do?" Peter had tears of his own. "She jumped."

The 3 came down, looking at the lifeless Samantha. Lucy hugged Samantha. "Why did she have to go?" Peter sat down beside her. "She did it to save us all. Don't you see that?" Lucy nodded. "But why this way?" Edmund put a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice to do something good."

Susan nodded in agreement. "This reminds me the time when Lucy and I witnessed Aslan being killed. Don't you remember, Lucy?" Lucy nodded. "But this time, it was a human."

Peter looked at Samantha. "She wasn't human." Edmund looked at him with confusion. "What is she, then?" Susan looked at the ground. "She's the Angel of the Heavens, and the Waker of the Devil. She's now whole Angel." Lucy cried beside her sister.

Susan looked at Peter. "She loved you, you know." Peter nodded. "Yes, I know. She told me."

Edmund frowned. "What are we going to do now?" Lucy tried to stop her cries. "Not a funeral. It reminds me too much of death."

Susan nodded in agreement. "But thinking of Samantha, I'm just thinking, than all this time we've known her, we didn't help her automatically!"

Peter nodded. "People are like that, Susan. But Samantha believed that it was possible for a good thing to come out of a bad thing."

Edmund looked at him, and saying, "But didn't Aslan tell her that?" Peter nodded.

"And she believed."


End file.
